1. Field of the Invention
The invention describes a method for upgrading a data stream of multimedia data, which comprises features with textual description.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to exactly describe e.g. the pronunciation of a text, e.g. for controlling a speech synthesizer, the “World Wide Web Consortium” (W3C) is currently specifying a so-called “Speech Synthesis Markup Language” (SSML, http://www.w3.org/TR/speech-synthesis). Within this specification, xml (Extensible Markup Language) elements are defined for describing how the elements of a text are to be pronounced exactly.
For the phonetic transcription of text the “International Phonetic Alphabet” (IPA) is used. The use of this phoneme element together with high-level multimedia description schemes enables the content creator to exactly specify the phonetic transcription of the description text. However, if there are multiple occurrences of the same words in different parts of a description text, the phonetic description has to be inserted (and thus stored or transmitted) for each of the occurrences.